Truth or dare?
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: When Black Star forces everybody to play truth or dare who will hook up? Will Kid finally be able to admit his love for Crona? Male!CronaXKid BSXTSUBAKI SOULXMAKA slight PattyXLiz (They were dared to kiss at one point...)


''Ok guys! Let's play truth or dare! Everybody must take part no arguing with the guy who's going to surpass god!''

Everyone just nodded, when Black Star wanted something it happened, Everybody sat in a circle as Black Star spun the bottle, It kept spinning for what felt like an eternity until it landed on…

''Kid!''

Kid sighed, He hated games like this,

''Truth…''

Black Star grumbled,

''Spoil Sport! Umm… Oh! Would you ever go out with Crona!?''

Everybody stayed silent and Crona moved in his seat awkwardly, Kid sighed and Maka glared daggers at him, Kid cleared his throat,

''I umm… Think that Crona is…Um…''

Black star was losing patience,

''Spit it out Kid!''

Kid gulped,

''I think Crona is very handsome and kind and I would love to go out with him!''

Kid blurted out desperately, Maka nodded and Crona blushed deeply, Soul and Black Star burst into fits of laughter and Liz and patty started the wolf whistles, Tsubaki just smiled as per usual, Kid who was sitting next to Crona turned to look at him,

''Sorry if I embarrassed you Crona…''

Crona smiled at Kid,

''N-N-No N-Not at all!''

Black Star smiled,

''Next Victim!''

Kid spun the bottle and everybody waited, It landed on…

''Aha Black Star!''

Black Star smirked,

'Dare!''

Kid was going to get his own back,

''Make out with Soul for a full minute!''

Everybody burst into laughter, Crona did that nervous thing he did, he wasn't one for laughter, Soul smirked,

''You're on!''

Black Star smiled a wide smile,

''Bring it!''

Kid nodded,

''With tongues…''

Everybody erupted again, Black Star and Soul started to doubt their decision, Soul leaned over and Black Star shoved his tongue into Soul's mouth, Even Crona was giggling now, Black Star and soul kept going and they got their hands into the action too! Liz took out her phone and started to record it, After a minute they broke apart and high fived each other, Black Star spun the bottle for a second time, It landed on…

''Maka!''

Crona hugged Maka,

'Are they going to get you to do something bad!?''

Maka shook her head,

''No Crona don't worry!''

Crona broke away and sat down , Kid smiled,

''Truth or dare Maka?''

Maka thought hard,

''Truth!''

Black Star was prepared for this one,

''Is it true you and Soul got it on?''

Everybody began with the laughter again, Maka went into a deep blush, Crona furrowed his brows and turned to Kid,

''Kid what does get it on mean?''

Everybody was in tears from laughing so much now and Kid started to shake and blush,

''I…Um..''

Black Star averted the question,

''So Maka have an answer yet?''

Everybody turned to her,

''Maybe just a bit…''

Everybody began to clap and wolf whistle, Maka quickly spun the bottle and it landed on Kid for a second time, Maka smiled devilishly,

''I dare you to answer Crona's question!''

Everybody started to clap, Kid fumbled with his hands as Crona waited patiently,

'Well Crona… When people love each other very much, They uh…''

Black star smiled a wide and slightly creepy smile,

''You aren't using that line are you Kid?!''

Everybody laughed, Kid started to shake violently,

''It's when someone kisses another person in a very…Intimate way…''

Everybody nodded, He actually handled it in a good way, Crona smiled,

''Is it with someone you care about very much?''

Kid nodded, Crona giggled,

''So you could do it with me?''

Kid started to blush, Crona obviously didn't get it, Everybody else was thumping their hands on the floor and rolling about laughing, Crona didn't understand it all, Why was everyone laughing? Kid quickly spun the bottle again and everyone calmed down,

''Tsubaki!''

Tsubaki smiled,

''Dare!'

Black Star smiled at Kid who was deep in thought,

''I dare you to call up Blair and ask her if she would like to go on a date!''

Everybody smiled at her and Tsubaki took out her phone and dialled Blair's number,

''Hey Blair?...It's Tsubaki!...Yeah…I was just wondering…I know…Yes they are here…Anyway…Blair listen!...I was wondering if you want to…Yea…Yeah go on a date?...Really?!...Saturday?...Well Ok…Bye!''

Everybody was in shock, Kid stuttered out,

''She said yes?!''

Tsubaki nodded with a smile on her face, Then she spun the bottle before anyone else could speak, It landed harshly on…

''Black Star again!''

This was going to be good,

''Ok truth this time!''

Tsubaki smiled,

''Did you enjoy your and Soul's moment?''

Black Star laughed,

''Hell yeah, Soul's my man!''

Everyone clapped and Black Star spun the bottle, It landed on Crona who shuffled nervously,

''Truth…''

Black Star cleared his throat,

''Have you ever kissed someone before?''

Crona shook his head and everyone started with the ''aww's'' and ''How cute's!'', Black star smirked,

''Can I ask another? Would you be willing to kiss someone?''

Crona nodded and hid his blush, Maka gave him a quick hug and Crona spun the bottle,

''Maka again!''

Maka smiled,

''Dare!''

Crona shuffled about,

''I dare you to sing a song in front of everyone!''

Crona giggled, Maka smiled,

''Ok Crona I'll sing a song''

Crona smiled at her waiting for her to start singing, Maka took a gulp and began to sing a song she had loved ever since she was a child,

''_Monster… How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here…_

_Looking through the windows…_

_I will… Hear there voices…_

_I'm a glass child…_

_I am Hannah's regrets…''_

Black star had started to cry even though he insisted it was something in his eye,

''That was deep Maka… Real deep…''

He started to clap which made everyone else clap, Kid gazed at Crona and realised he wasn't clapping…

''What's wrong Crona?''

Crona started to cry,

''It reminds me of…Me… If you replaced Hannah with Medusa…It's like my diary…''

Kid wrapped his arms around Crona,

''Forget about her… you have us now…''

Crona nodded and thanked Kid before drying his tears on his sleeve, Kid chuckled,

''You could have used my sleeve!''

Crona shook his head,

''Friends don't do that!''

Kid nodded and pulled back, Maka spun the bottle and it landed on Soul,

''Ok Dare!''

Maka smirked,

''I dare you to ask Lord Death if his refrigerators running on the phone!''

Kid burst into laughter, It was his dad after all, Soul called Lord Death up and spoke in a Hispanic accent,

''Hello senor, is your refrigerator running?...You don't have a fridge?...Oh…Well…then Adios senor!''

Soul took a breath as everybody fell about laughing, He spun the bottle and it landed on Liz,

''Truth!''

Soul nodded,

''Have you ever kissed Kid?''

Kid went a deep purple as he looked at Crona who seemed to be completely disconnected looking at the floor, Liz shook her head

''Um…No I wouldn't do that…''

Soul screamed out,

''BURN!''

Kid laughed, Of course he and Liz haven't kissed! Liz spun the bottle and it landed on Tsubaki,

''Truth!''

Liz smiled demonically at Tsubaki who grew scared,

''Do you like Black Star as more than a friend?''

Nobody laughed everyone was quiet especially Black Star who was desperate for an answer,

''Yes…I do…''

Black Star smiled a strangely sweet smile and went to sit beside Tsubaki and gave her a short hug,

''Love you too babe…''

Everybody cheered, Except from Soul who felt extremely neglected,

''What happened to bros before hoes?''

Everybody laughed as Soul pretended to cry, Tsubaki spun the bottle and it landed on Crona,

''Um…Dare…''

Everybody gasped, Crona? Doing a dare? This couldn't end well!

''Ok Crona, This is your dare… Later when everyone's getting into bed your have to sleep beside Kid the WHOLE night!''

Kid went a deep burgundy as everybody fell about laughing, Crona nodded, Him being very naïve didn't see the problem… Crona spun the bottle and it landed on Patty,

''Truth!''

Crona smiled,

''If you had to kill someone in here right now who would it be?''

Patty answered without hesitation,

''My sis, 'Cuz she ate my cereal this morning!''

Patty got a sharp thump at the back of her head from her sister hitting her, Patty spun the bottle and it landed on Liz,

''Dare!''

Patty thought,

''I dare you to take you top off!''

Everybody gasped and Kid and Crona turned round so they didn't see her, After Liz had done her dare Patty was the only one who hadn't been dared so everyone made a joint effort, Black Star screamed out,

''Dare you to make out with Liz!''

Everyone laughed, And believe me they did the dare…

Later on everybody was tired so they went to sleep,

''Remember the dare Crona!''

Black Star smiled at him, Crona went up to were Kid was lying and crawled in,

''I hope you don't mind Kid…''

Kid shook his head,

''Not at all Crona… Hey…Crona…?''

Crona looked at Kid from under the covers,

''…How did you get under th- Never mind it isn't important…Crona…I love you…''

Crona looked at Kid in disbelief before cuddling up beside him and kissing his cheek,

''Love you to Kid…Hey Kid?''

Kid smiled at him,

''What?''

Crona giggled,

''Could we get it on now?''

You will not believe how tempting it was to say yes… And that's exactly what he did,

''Of course we can Crona…''


End file.
